


Tale As Old As Time

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty – All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fractured Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true legends are much more than what you believed growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale As Old As Time

Like most fairy tales, this story begins once upon a time. However, unlike most fables this one doesn’t end with a prince and princess but two princes. What you are about to read is the true account surrounding the legends of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. If you are reading this dear reader, then you like most believe what Disney and the Brothers Grimm has told you. That Prince Charming married Cinderella after placing a glass slipper on her foot and that Prince Phillip found Sleeping Beauty in her tower; awakening her with true love’s first kiss. This, of course, is inaccurate; stories made up by foolish men. The story you about to hear, dear read is much more complex than what you have read growing up

Once upon a time there was a shy young lad by the name of Prince Phillip Avalon. When he was only a babe a terrible curse, cruel was placed upon him; on his sixteenth birthday he would prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. His parents, grieved that their only child would have such a fate, consulted every fairy in the kingdom in order to have the curse reversed. Alas, the sorceress who had placed the spell on the prince had been too powerful, leaving the Fairy Queen no other choice but to modify it. Instead of dying, Prince Phillip would only sleep until his true love awoke him with a kiss.

Even after the Fairy Queen worked her magic, the prince’s parents tempted fate and sent him off to live with the king’s sister. The Queen Jezebel, however, was a vain and cruel woman. She cared little for her nephew and when he was old enough, he became a servant in his Aunt’s castle. Stripped of his title, Prince Phillip worked hard, never complaining about the hand he had been dealt. With time, he forgot all about being a prince. Instead he lived among the soot and ashes of the fireplace. And so he continued to live the life of a simple peasant until he turned sixteen.

It was only then that fate had decided to change Phillip’s life once again. For on the day of his birthday instead of pricking his finger, the king from a neighboring kingdom announced a Spring Ball that would last three days in his son’s, Prince Alexander, honor. When his aunt heard of the news, she immediately sent her nephew off to market. Queen Jezebel ordered him to find the most expensive dresses and suits for her spoiled, unruly children in hopes that they might catch the prince’s eye.

As Phillip wandered from store to store, sadness filled his heart; for he too wanted to attend the ball. In normal circumstances the prince would have been invited but because of Queen Jezebel, everyone thought that the young man had succumbed to his curse. She lied, telling her brother that Phillip had accidentally pricked his finger on the seamstress’ spindle; causing him to fall down dead. His parents, forgetting all about the kind Fairy Queen’s counter-spell, mourned him. They had been unaware that they had been tricked. They had no idea that Prince Phillip was still alive.

Still news had traveled far and wide to the neighboring kingdoms that the heir to the Emerald Kingdom was gone. This, of course, had been the reason that there had been no invitation in his name sent to his Aunt’s castle. So all the young prince could do was get the items needed for his cousin and go home. Yet, even though he was now a servant, he still wanted to go to the ball.

Due to Jezebel's own selfish reason, however, she banished Phillip to the dungeon on the night of the dance. Chained up, the handsome prince laid his head down on the cold, dank ground as he mind began to wonder. As he thought of balls, princes and love, a bright light filled the tiny cell. With a poof, a tall, handsome fairy appeared.

“Who are you?” Phillip inquired with surprise.

“I’m your fairy god-dude.”

“Why are you here?” The prince asked, wondering if he was hallucinating.

“To get you to the ball of course,” Fairy Feeorin said with a smirk.

Not quite believing the fairy’s word, Phillip silently waited to see if Feeorin was truly going to help him go to the dance. Without hesitation, he took out his wand and waved it over the young prince. Within minutes, the torn, dirty clothing he wore turned in a suit of red and gold. His greasy, blond hair was clean and styled. Best of all, his shoes had turned to pure glass. The boy who once sat in cinder and dirt finally looked like a prince.

Stunned at the fairy’s kindness, Phillip looked down at his outfit before asking, “How will I get there?”

“I turned a pumpkin into a coach and some mice in horses,” Feeorin replied, quite pleased with himself. “I, of course, will be your driver for the night.”

“Thank you,” he meekly whispered as the fairy used his magic to undo the prince’s chains.

“No problem. Just remember that the magic ends after midnight.”

After Feeorin did a little bit of glamor on himself, he led Phillip out of his Aunt’s castle. Waiting in the courtyard, were the coach and the horses that the fairy had spoke of. Once he had assisted Phillip inside, Feeorin drove him to the Charming Kingdom, where the ball was being held. Arriving fashionably late, the fairy stopped the coach before helping the prince out of the former pumpkin.

“Good luck,” Feeorin said encouragingly.

Nervously, Phillip took a deep breath and started to walk towards the elaborate castle. Following a group of giggling maids, the prince entered the grand foyer. From there he found himself wandering into the ballroom, where couples were already starting to dance. As he began to descend the spiral staircase, Phillip felt as if everyone in the room was watching him.

Prince Alexander Charming had been staring blanking at a boring, babbling duchess when Phillip entered the room. As Anastasia’s story of the cow who ran away with the spoon ended, she gasped at the sight of the handsome prince. Curious to see who had caught the duchess’ interest, Alexander turned his gaze towards the stairs; the area which Anastasia was currently staring at. Seeing a vision in red and gold, Prince Charming pushed himself out his throne and went to greet the handsome stranger who had caught his attention.

After weaving through the throngs of people, Alexander made his way over to Phillip. As hazel eyes stared into blue, Prince Charming immediate knew this young man would be his husband. And although he didn’t know the other man, he wanted to drag Phillip into a quiet room and ravish him. Decorum, however, overruled lust as Alexander asked Phillip to dance with him. The young prince blushed before accepting Prince Charming’s request.

Eyes only for each other, the two young men began to dance the night away. Phillip, forgetting Feeorin’s warning, took no notice of the time as Alexander leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, the clock struck twelve scaring Phillip to death. Realizing the fairy’s magic was about to end, he left Alexander mid-kiss and ran out of the ballroom as fast as he could.

With only few minutes to spare, he jumped into the coach as the magic began to fade. By the time he got back to his Aunt’s castle his outfit had turned back to rags. Yet the smile on Phillip’s face never left. Thankfully, Queen Jezebel had been unaware of her nephew’s presence at the ball. She had been too worried about making sure her children caught the eye of the prince. When he had became too occupied with some country bumpkin, Jezebel's attentions had turned elsewhere. If her children couldn’t get a prince, a duke or duchess would do.

When the second night of the ball came, Phillip entered the ballroom again; this time in outfit of blue and gold. Not wanting to waste even a minute with the handsome young man, Alexander grabbed his hand and led him to secret dressing room in hiding in the corner of the room. After locking the door behind them so that they would not be disturbed, Prince Charming leaned in and kissed Phillip passionately on the lips.

As tongues tenderly danced together, Alexander quickly divested them both of their finery. Naked, Phillip blushed as the other prince broke their kiss. Alexander then led him to a large couch. Once they were lying down, Prince Charming brushed his lip against Phillip’s. They had been making out when once again the clock struck midnight causing Phillip to jump up from the couch leaving Alexander to take care of his own needs.

In a flurry of motion, he was dressed and out of the castle within minutes. He had barely made it home before Jezebel and his cousins arrived in a huff. Once again, her children had failed to capture anyone's attention. The queen took no notice of how clean Phillip looked as she made her way to her bedroom. As the young prince when to sweep out the fireplace, his thoughts were on Alexander.

 

The next night, Prince Charming made sure everything was prepared for the last night of the ball. This time he would make sure that Phillip wouldn’t leave the castle until he was properly ravished. So when the other young man once again appeared in the ballroom in an outfit of purple and silver, Alexander quickly escorted him into the dressing room. Within in seconds their clothes were gone and they were lying on the couch once again.

Prince Charming’s lips met Phillips as he grabbed a tube of vanilla scented lube from the coffee table. Reluctantly pulling away, Alexander liberally poured some of it onto his fingers as he began to prepare Phillip. One finger soon joined another as he gently moved them inside the other prince’s opening. As his digits brushed against Phillip’s sweet spot, he begged Alexander for more. When Prince Charming’s was sure that his lover was ready, he tenderly slid his length inside Phillip’s body.

Alexander waited a moment before thrusting his member into Phillip’s opening in a slow yet gentle rhythm. As the two moved together as one, Phillip began to grow impatient with the speed of their love making. Wrapping his legs around Prince Charming’s toned, muscular body, he pushed himself to meet Alexander’s thrust at a quicker pace.

With a moan things grew more heated as the prince’s length brushed against Phillip’s sweet spot. As their rhythm grew faster, they both came with a groan. They laid there on the couch for a moment cuddling as Alexander gently pulled out of Phillip. As they basked in the afterglow, the clock struck midnight, leaving no time for Prince Charming to clean up his lover.

Sticky and smelling of sex, Phillip quickly got dressed and left the dressing room. On his way to the coach, he mistakenly left one of his glass shoes behind. Unlike the two previous nights, the prince got back after the Queen Jezebel causing her to become suspicious. After the Spring Ball, the gossip around the nine kingdoms was that the mystery man that Alexander had been so enthralled with had left a shoe behind.

So when it was announced that Prince Charming would marry whomever it belong to; the plotting began. Not even wanting the slightest chance of Phillip winning the prince’s hand, Jezebel made sure that his curse would be fulfilled. After strategically placing a spinning wheel in the sewing room, she conveniently mentioned a piece of fabric she needed from there. Ordering Phillip to find it for her, he reluctantly entered the room.

Curious about the odd object sitting in the middle of the sewing room, Phillip inspected it for a moment. Reaching out his hand, the prince he accidentally pricked his finger on the spindle, causing him to fall to the ground. Like the Fairy Queen promised, he was in a deep sleep. There the prince lay until Prince Alexander came to the Jezebel’s castle to see if the glass shoe fit anyone there.

When no one in residence was able to place their gigantic feet inside (even after they decided to cut off their toes and heels), Prince Charming was about to leave when someone said, “Wait your majesty, not everyone has tried on the slipper.”

Turning around, Alexander was greeted by a handsome fairy wearing nothing but a few well placed leaves. He tried not to ogle Feeorin as Alexander tried to think about the handsome stranger who had stolen his heart. It was the man he spent the previous three nights with that Prince Charming wanted to marry, not some fairy.

“Tell me Queen Jezebel, is there anyone else who lives here?” He questioned.

“No, your majesty there is not.”

“She is lying your highness, for the one you seeking is asleep due to her greed,” Feeorin said before leading him to the sewing room.

There they found Phillip asleep on the floor. Unaware of the curse that tore the other prince from his kingdom, Alexander turned toward the fairy. “What happened?”

“When he was very young an evil sorceress placed a curse on him. On his sixteenth birthday he was suppose to touch the spindle of his spinning wheel and die. But my queen modified it so he would only be asleep. Although it is far past his birthday, the curse remained still active. So when the Queen decided to be rid of her nephew, she placed a spinning wheel here. She knew the prince would be curious about something he has never seen before.”

“So he’s a prince?” Alexander asked in surprise.

“Yes, he is Prince Phillip Avalon of the Emerald Kingdom.”

“How do I wake him up?” A worried Prince Charming inquired.

“You only have to kiss him.”

Following the fairy’s direction, Alexander leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Phillip’s lips. As his blue eyes fluttered open he looked up at Prince Charming and smiled. Knowing there was only one thing left to do in order ensure his marriage to Phillip would go uncontested; Alexander placed the glass shoe on other man’s foot. It fit like a glove. Overjoyed, Prince Charming took Phillip into his arms and asked the young prince to marry him. He, of course, said “yes.”

Once it was known throughout the nine kingdoms that Phillip was still alive, the Emerald Kingdom rejoiced. After the prince was reunited with his parents and Queen Jezebel arrested for her crimes, Phillip was married to his beloved Prince Charming. Afterwards they lived happily ever after.

This dear reader is the true story of Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty as told to me by the Fairy Feeorin. So remember the next time you read a story or see a fairy tale adapted by Disney; the true legend is much more different from what you grew up believing.


End file.
